Fun with Jack and Damien
by ElijahGoldsworthy49
Summary: A little one-shot fun with Damien and Jack when they try to make pizza. Only rated T because of some kissing and dirty jokes  :


**Hey, this isn't the normal author. This is his friend. I got his permission to post my story here. This is a HoN story between Jack and Damien when they try to make home made pizza!**

**Hope you enjoy! P.S this really did happen with me and my boyfriend. I wrote it like 5 minutes after it happened.**

* * *

><p><em>Damien's POV:<em>

"What else do we need?" I asked as I looked at the dough covered in powder and sauce. It was Jack's idea to try to make home made pizza. Or should I say dorm-made pizza.  
>"Uh, the cheese?"Jack asked with a smile. I blushed a little. I was book smart, not cooking smart. Of course I knew there was cheese needed to make pizza but being around Jack made me nervous.<br>"Yeah! That's right!"I stated with a laugh. "Is there anyway to actually put the cheese in the crust like they do when you order it?"I asked. Jack giggled a little bit and nodded.  
>"To make things simple we can use string cheese,"he told me with a happy grin. He got out the string cheese and started to open the crust a little putting the cheese inside before topping the cheese with more dough. Boy that did have a way with his hands. Stop it Damien! No dirty thoughts! I scolded myself.<br>I smiled as I watched him, and got out the streaded cheese. While he finished making the cheesey crust I topped the pizza with a lot of cheese, including a little over the crust; purposely and flirtatiously getting some on Jack's hand. He giggled as he looked up at me.  
>"You can't bake me too! I don't taste good with cheese,"he teased me with a blush.<br>"I don't need to bake you. You're already hot enough,"I teased back, causing him to blush darker. I giggled at his cute blush and decided to try and make it worse. I leaned down and kissed him softly. He kissed back for a few moments but put his hand on my chest when I tried to deepen it.  
>"We have a pizza to make, flirty boy,"he told me. I couldn't help but smile.<br>"Does that mean we can go back to what we were doing after we put the pizza in the oven?"I asked, smiling at him.  
>"Yeah, cause that won't be hazardous. We get a little distracted then all of a sudden we smell smoke and realize we burnt our pizza,"he told me with a hint of sarcasm. Jack was so much more open around me and less shy like he was when we were around the group.<br>"Then what about afterword?"I rose my brow as I ran my hand through his blond hair. He blushed.  
>"Maybe,"he said.<br>"Maybe?"I asked.  
>He nodded."Maybe,"he repeated.<br>I grinned, and turned back to cheesing the pizza. I bit my lip to keep from smirking at him as he finished making the cheese crust. Once we made sure we were done, we put it on a pan and put it in the oven, setting the timer for 30 minutes. "Since we can't do what I want, what shall we do while the pizza is baking?"I asked.  
>Jack smiled and grabbed the back of shredded cheese, taking out some of the cheese and ate some before flinging some at me. I looked at him shocked, with my mouth hanging open.<br>He put some cheese in my mouth. I laughed as I ate it and took some of the cheese from the bag, sprinkling it over his head.  
>He giggled. "Damien! I told you. I can't be baked!"I laughed.<br>"and I told you, you're already to damn hot to be baked! I need to put you in a freezer for a little while, thought you'd still be hot."I winked and he turned red again. Instead of hiding his face, he took some cheese and dipped it in the pizza sauce, putting the shreds of cheese on my nose. "Oh, so thats how you want to play it?"I asked. He nodded with a grin. "Yup!" he responded, in a perky tone.  
>I grinned and drew a heart of pizza sauce on his cheek, and decorated it with a few pieces of cheese. He giggled and rather than drawing something on me in return, he got his hand all saucey and wiped my face. My mouth dropped open again and he took the oprotunity to feed me again. I ate the cheese and laughed when he kicked my cheek.<br>"I think you're done,"he said, giggling. I made an X on his face with the sauce, and licked one of the lines.  
>"I think you are too,"I teased.<br>He laughed and blushed, though I could barley tell through all the sauce. I couldn't imagine what it would have looked like if we used Alfredo sauce (Hee hee)  
>We were having so much fun we didn't realize how long we had been messing around. We heard the timer for the pizza and jumped like the guilty teenagers we were.<br>Once we took the pizza out, we started cleaning the kichen and floors.  
>I looked at Jack and laughed. "Maybe we should call Shaunee and have her cook us too. All we need is some dough and we'd be good to go,"I said, laughing at my rhyme. Jack giggled like crazy, and took a bite of the pizza. I looked at him, curious to see how we did.<br>"Yum!" He exclaimed.  
>I grinned and took a bite of his piece. "You're right, we do good work." I kissed his cheek and he blushed again.<br>"Once we finish eating, we need a shower,"he said.  
>"Mm, sounds fun."I winked. He blushed. I laughed more.<br>"Hey now. I said 'maybe' "he reminded me. I pouted playfully.  
>"We'll deal with that when we're done eating,"I told him, taking another bite of his piece of pizza.<br>Unfortuantly I didn't think I'd get to have too much fun but had a few pieces of our pizza before putting it in the fridge and went up to take a shower.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry I left it at a cliff-hanger sorta thing but I'll leave the ending up to you. I don't even know if I'll get my fun or not (;**


End file.
